InuYasha and the Beanstalk
by Amethyst Grey
Summary: A young boy by the name of InuYasha and his precious friend by the request of his mother sold the cow for 40 coins and beans. Planting the bean, magical things happen and they are taking up in the skies....


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, nor do I own the story Jack and the Beanstalk.

Hey! I'm so sorry that I didn't update on my other story. Heheh…… All my stories got deleted so bare with me. I'll update soon! I hope. Anyways, this story is like Jack and the Beanstalk, with a big twist. If you get confused, don't be shy to ask me. The ending is quite confusing. Heheh…. -Sweat drops- Enjoy and tell me what you think!

* * *

"InuYasha!" called a voice. A young boy about at the age of 6 came down the stairs. He was a strange boy with silver hair and amber eyes. He wore a red hakama and haori. What was weirdest was that he had cute furry dog-ears on top of his head. Smiling brightly showing his shiny teeth, he asked in a tiny voice, "What is it that you want Mother?" The older woman with long black hair tied with a ribbon turned around from her cooking to look at her son with deep brown eyes and said, "InuYasha, I want you to take that cow, and sell it for coins. I want at least 50 coins. Ok? Do you remember that?" "Yes Mother! 50 coins!" The little boy replied with another one of his cute grins. "Can I take Kagome?" He asked. "It's alright, if it's alright with her mother." "Okies!" his reply and dashed off next door. Sighing happily, the mother, Izayoi, continued cooking her stew.

InuYasha stood staring up at the door with dewy gold eyes. Then raised a small fist to the door and knocked loudly. "Yes? Who is it?" Answered a woman. She opened the door and a woman in her thirties with short black hair and warm brown eyes smiled down at the little boy on her doorstep. "InuYasha! What a pleasant surprise! Did you come to play with Kagome?" He nodded shyly. "Kagome!" The woman yelled.

A girl about age 5, in a simple green dress came rushing to the door. When she saw InuYasha at her door, her sparkling blue eyes, unlike her mothers, widen and she threw her arms around him. "InuYasha!" She cried. "Kagome dear? I think your choking your friend." Her mother said gently. "Oh! Sorry InuYasha!" Kagome said apologetically. "That's okay." InuYasha replied, face flushed. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked. "Wanna come out and play?" "Sure!" She looked up expectantly at her mother. Her mother nodded gently. "Yeah!" The two youths cheered and ran out back to InuYasha's house.

They took the cow and went towards the village. When they arrived, the bargainer began to examine the cow. He said he'd only give 20 coins to the children. Standing strong, with piercing amber eyes, InuYasha said, "No! My mother wants 50 coins for that cow! 50 or nothing!" Chuckling the bargainer replied, "I like your spunk kid, you'll do good when you're older. But that cow isn't worth 50 coins. Here, I'll give you 40 coins and some beans. How does that sound?" InuYasha seem to think for a minute then replying cautiously, "Can I see the beans?" The bargainer went to the back of the hut and when he came out he took out a bag of coloured beans. When InuYasha saw them, his eyes brightened lightly and looked over at Kagome with kind eyes and a small smile, "What do you think?" She answered shyly and with a blush and nodded. "We'll take it."

They walked back, hand in hand with the bag of 40 coins and the bag of coloured beans. They entered InuYasha's house and he called, "Mother! I have the coins!" Izayoi came down and saw the boy and his friend. "InuYasha! Welcome home! How many coins did you get?" He looked down at his little feet and handed the bag to his mother. "I'm sorry mother, I only got 40 coins and some beans. The bargainer refused to give anymore for that cow." Izayoi kneeled down to eye level to her son and lifted up his chin to make him look at her. "InuYasha, don't worry. It's all right. I didn't expect you to bring back 50 coins. You are but a child. Bring 40 coins and beans is very impressive!" She said with a bright smile. "Really?" InuYasha asked. "Yes." Was his answer.

She stood and looked sadly at the bag, "I wonder how long this will last…." InuYasha had heard her and replied with a pure smile, "Don't worry mother! I'll work for money! I can do it!" With a sad smile, she placed her hand over InuYasha's head and said, "That would be great, but not until your older. Now go play!" She said with a mock order.

They went to play outside and when InuYasha reached into his pocket he found something. "Tag you're it!" Kagome cried cheerfully. When InuYasha didn't react, Kagome asked, "What's wrong?" InuYasha stuck out his small hand. In it was a small, round, pink bean. "Wow! Is that from the bag?" She asked, eyes sparkling with amazement. "Yea!" He started to bounce up and down. "Let's plant it!" "Okie!"

They went in the shrine grounds, Kagome's home where there was a good space to plant. InuYasha digging a hole in no time grinned and placed the bean in the hole. With a smile, he held onto Kagome's hand and said, "We have to say the magic words for it to grow faster!" "We do?" Kagome asked with a curious expression. "Of course! The words were…. were… I forgot!" He said with chibi tears in his eyes. "Don't worry! We can make it up ourselves!" Kagome cheered on. "We can?" InuYasha said through tears.

"Of course! You start!" "Ok… Um… Magic beans…. Grow faster?" "No, no, no!" Kagome complained. "How about…. Magic beans please grow faster. May our friendship fuel your growth," By now, Kagome seemed to say this in an older voice. "If our friendship ever breaks, you shall wither and until we are together you will continue to die… may you keep us together for all eternity." Kagome suddenly shook herself as if she was going out of a trance. "What was that?" InuYasha asked. "I don't know it's as if something took over my body." Kagome said a bit frightened. "Don't worry Kagome! I'll protect you!" InuYasha said bravely, puffing out his chest out. "Yea!" She wrapped her arms around him in a big bear hug! Blushing again, InuYasha returned the hug.

"Kagome!" Kagome's mother called. "Oh!" Kagome released InuYasha from they're hug and said sadly, "I have to go now InuYasha…." "Bye…" InuYasha replied equally as depressed, eyes turning into a darker shade of depression. "Don't worry InuYasha! We'll play tomorrow!" "Okies!" InuYasha brightened. Kagome smiled and turned around and began to walk back, and then as if she suddenly remembered something, she turned around to InuYasha and gave him a kiss on the cheek. With one last smile, Kagome ran home, blushing. InuYasha's eyes widen and jaw dropped. InuYasha's tiny hand automatically touched his cheek lightly, blushing crimson. After the shock, InuYasha walked silently back home with a smile on his face. Imagine the look on Izayoi's face, when her son came back with a blush; warm smile, eyes lovingly bright and… he was actually walking _quietly._

Just as InuYasha was walking home, the place where the bean was buried, it glowed brightly at the show of pure innocence, pure friendship, and pure love. As the moon shone brightly through the clouds, a single streak of moonlight hit the place where it was buried. Bursting and glowing as brightly as the moonbeam it grew. Grew from the little bean into a little stalk. Growing to the light of the moonlight….

The next day InuYasha skipped down the stairs with a big smile and greeted his mother. "Good morning Mother!" "Good morning InuYasha. What brings a pretty smile up your face?" Blushing lightly, InuYasha thought of the gentle kiss on his cheek from Kagome. "Oh, nothing." "Nothing? Then what's with the blush?" Izayoi said slyly and stopped her cooking and kneeled down facing InuYasha. "Nothing mother! Nothing!" Izayoi thought to let that one slide…for now and got up continuing her cooking. "InuYasha would you go out please go outside to the barn and get some eggs?" "Yes mother!" InuYasha skipped out with an innocent smile and it quickly changed into shock as he came to face…. a HUGE, ENORMOUS, BIG beanstalk!

He jumped with excitement and ran all the way to Kagome's house. "Kagome!" The young girl ran outside and came to an abrupt halt when she saw the HUGE, ENORMOUS, BIG beanstalk! Kagome skipped around InuYasha in excitement and said in a rushed voice, "It worked! Our chant worked!" "Yea!" Both of them danced around and around. "Um… InuYasha?" "Yea?" "Now what?" She asked with a tilt of her head. InuYasha stared at her a second longer then necessary and spoke, "Um… I don't know…."

They laid down on the soft grass, staring at the HUGE, ENORMOUS, BIG beanstalk, thinking of what to do with it. Finally, InuYasha got up and said, "Let's climb it!" "Climb?" Kagome said in a tentative voice. "Yea!" "I can't climb…." "Don't worry, Kagome! You can go on my back!" "Ok…" She said slowly. Together, with Kagome on InuYasha's back, the jumped up on the leaves of the HUGE, ENORMOUS, BIG beanstalk.

Finally the reached the clouds, they rested there and looked around them. Beyond them they saw a castle in the clouds. It was like the fairy tale they're parents told them! A castle in the clouds, where a beautiful princess was being held!

They jumped about and ran to the castle, naturally InuYasha won because of his demon blood. The castle looked way smaller farther away than it did up close. For when they got there, the castle was 10 times as large. They're eyes widen as they looked for a way in. InuYasha saw a creak under the door and slid under. Looking around they began to wonder in the humongous kitchen.

A woman with long silky black hair pulled back in a low ponytail was cooking. "Um… Excuse me?" Kagome said hesitantly because the woman…. was HUGE. Not the obese kind. The TALL, GIANT kind! She was a giantess! The woman looked around and saw no one so continued to work. Kagome screamed, "EXCUSE ME! DOWN HERE!" The woman looked down and her eyes widen. She squat down and picked both of them up and placed them on the counter. "What are you doing here? How did you get up here? Who are you?" "My name is InuYasha and this is Kagome. What is your name?" InuYasha replied. "My name is Kikyou, I'm the wife of an evil giant. You shouldn't be here. What are you doing here anyways?" "Well, Mrs. Kikyou. A man sold us these colourful beans! We planted them and it grew into this BIG beanstalk! We climbed up-." Kagome said before InuYasha interrupted. "Before _I _climbed up you mean!" "Yeah…. _He _climbed up and then we came here."

"You better leave quickly! My husband is coming! Take this jewel with you. It'll hide you… hopefully. Quick! Into this cupboard." They went into this huge cupboard with InuYasha holding the pink jewel in his hand. Surprisingly when he touched it, the jewel shrank to his size. He held it in his small palm and stared at it.

"FEE THY FOE THUMP! I SMELL THE BLOOD OF A DEMON'S…. AND A HUMAN GIRL'S!" Yelled a rough voice. "I don't smell anything, Naraku." Kikyou replied, getting nervous. "GET ME SOME FOOD! I'M HUNGRY!"

They waited until the giant, Naraku had finished his supper and then he fell asleep, snoring erupted from the giant beast. Kikyou opened the cupboard and being the kind giantess she was packed a lot of food for InuYasha to bring back to his family. Though it wasn't a lot of food with the giantess because the food was so huge. She told them if they needed any food, they are welcome to come and get it. So they continued on for months like this. Every once in a while, InuYasha or Kagome would come up the beanstalk, aware to remember the jewel to hide they're scents, and get food. The giantess would always give them food.

However one day, the villagers were wondering why they have so much food and never seem to buy any or grow any. They exiled them away, because they thought they were witches, from the village into another, both InuYasha's and Kagome's family. They were sent to different villagers and InuYasha never saw his dear friend again. His mother had died on the journey and now he traveled alone. Word has it that Kagome and her family had died as well. He grew up into a man and made himself forget his painful memories and found a village. KIKYOU! He saw that the priestess looked exactly like Kikyou and had the same name. She didn't seem to remember him though. Don't worry Kikyou, he thought, I will help you remember me. Little did he know, he lost the jewel during his long journey, that jewel was found and given to Kikyou, the priestess.

Kikyou was on a journey one day and the jewel was taken by a bird demon. Kikyou frantically tried to find it. The bird demon perched on a high tree, with the Shikon Jewel in its stomach. The jewel glowed as the demon touched the tree and killed the beast. The jewel fell down and landed on a wooden bark, remembering the long ago speech made by a little girl, "Magic beans please grow faster. May our friendship fuel your growth. If our friendship ever breaks, you shall wither and until we are together you will continue to die… may you keep us together for all eternity." The jewel glowed and made the tree covered in a peaceful manner, full of love, in honor of the child.

* * *

Basically if you didn't get it, InuYasha saw this other Kagome in the past and became friends with her. After a while though they had to seperate. InuYasha came to meet the Kikyou, as a priestess and he THOUGHT it was the same Kikyou that was the giant. Ironic ne? Then Kagome came from the well into the future well, that's for next time... IF someone is reading this...The jewel I also shall explain later...

That turned out more… weird than I thought. I might even write a sequel to this…. Yea! I will. Hopefully…. Review and tell me what you think! By the way, if you don't get it the Kikyou priestess isn't the giant. InuYasha just thinks that. That's what I think of InuKik relationships, just mother/son or friendship.


End file.
